The Beginning Begins
The Beginning Begins is the first episode of season 1, also known as Dimension 20: Fantasy High. Fabian, Kristen, Gorgug, Adaine, Riz, and Fig all arrive at Aguefort Adventuring Academy and all separately manage to get detention before having to face their first villain. Synopsis At Seacaster Manor, Half-Elf Fabian Seacaster is practising his fencing skills with his instructor Herzon when his father, Bill Seacaster, tells him to beat up the biggest and meanest student to show dominance. His father also gives him a letter jacket for the bloodrush team, the Aguefort Owlbears, and informs him that he has bribed the coach for Fabian's place on the team, but he will still have to try out as a formality. In Elm Valley, Human Kristen Applebees is praying to Helio the corn god. Her and her parents discuss her new status as being chosen by their god and express fear over her choosing to go to Aguefort instead of Sun Peak but she calls them out as racists against elves and other non-human races, and defiantly tells them her desire to mix with people unlike her. Begrudgingly accepting her decision, her parents drive her and her brothers to school. In Little Branch, adopted Half-Orc Gorgug Thistlespring is listening to music and worrying about his first day in his broken bed when his gnome parents Wilma and Digby interrupt him. Gorgug expresses his worries about his rages but due to their optimistic spirit, his parents fix the bed, sing him a song and give him a metal flower that he might use to make a new friend on his first day. In Clearbrook, High-Elf Adaine Abernant is sitting at the breakfast table with her extremely rich family, due to her father being the elvish ambassador. Her father mentions the death of the Elven Oracle which ultimately leads to a fight between Adaine and her parents and her sister, Aelwyn over her lack of acceptance to the wizard school Hudol, and her father ends up giving her an arcane focus that she can use at Aguefort as a practical caster. As they leave for school, Aelwyn attempts to give her some 'advice' to help her get by at the academy by stealing a book and gaining entrance to a secret society, but Adaine, wanting none of this, casts another spell on her sister which her sister deflects back at her. In Ballaster, Goblin Riz Gukgak is trying to investigate the disappearance of his Halfling babysitter, Penny Luckstone. His mom, Sklonda confronts him for his lack of sleep and tries to help him decide how to make friends, before Riz leaves for Aguefort. At the Faeth home, Tiefling Fig Faeth is going through a drastic personality change after learning that her elf father is not her real father and that she is really Half-Demon. Fig decides to not go to school and also tries to get her mom, Sandralynn, to say who her real dad is. She disguises herself as her mom and almost convinces her "father" Gilear to not let her go to school. The party all individually arrives at Aguefort, and Fig learns that Gilear has tricked her into going to school. Fabian, remembering what his father said about dominance, confronts Gorgug seeing as he is the tallest amongst the crowd of students. Gorgug offers Fabian his metal flower but Fabian punches him. Kristen tries to help Gorgug and then compliments him how he is peaceful, but Gorgug gets into a rage and ends up attacking Fabian. The Dragonborn, Vice Principal Goldenhoard, arrives and gives both Fabian and Gorgug immediate detentions. Fig, seeing the commotion, decides to try to sneak into the teacher's lounge and steal from the refrigerator. She finds a ghost steak and tries to eat it. Goldenhoard walks in and gives Fig an immediate detention. Fig thinks that she has been suspended, but learns that she still has to stay at school. The bell rings and everyone goes to their classes. Riz meets popular seniors Penelope Everpetal and Dayne Blayde who are handing out voting flyers to reinstate the tradition of prom king & queen and tries to make them his friends. However, he ends up being nicknamed "The Ball" by bully Ragh Barkrock after saying that he likes to play bloodrush. Adaine meets Penelope and unsuccessfully tries to give her the arcane focus orb. While talking to Coach Daybreak, a fellow member of her church, Kristen is shoved to the ground and confronted by the Drow goth, Zayn Darkshadow. At an assembly, Principal Arthur Aguefort welcomes everyone to Aguefort and says that people may choose their next class. Fig skips Bard class and finds Lunch Lady Doreen, who she looks up to, and tries to become her apprentice, playing the drums and ultimately winning her over. Doreen convinces her to at least check out the classes that Aguefort has to offer. Adaine goes into the library and attempts to steal a book, Wards and Watches, in the restricted section. She succeeds and is about to leave the library when she goes into a panic attack. Kristen accidentally makes it so that Adaine's orb literally glows and Goldenhoard comes over. Goldenhoard learns about the stolen book and gives Adaine a reluctant detention due to noticing her active panic attack. Fabian goes onto the field to try out for the Owlbears while in his letter jacket. He plays very well but after being very cocky, confident and choosing to only play as one person and not pass to a teammate, Fabian is not let onto the team. He confronts Coach Daybreak, reminding him that his father bribed him for a spot on the team, which enrages the Coach who proclaims he "has no heart" and will never be an Owl Bear, before giving him detention. Riz is attempting to find the rogue teacher, as a part of a freshman investigation. He sees student Sam Nightingale speaking to a older Tiefling greaser named Johnny Spells. Riz tries to become friends with the couple, succeeding only in getting empathy from Johnny about having been shoved in the garbage and given his new nickname. Sam runs off to talk to Penelope and Riz tries to listen in on their conversation until they disappear into the girls' locker room. He meets Dwarf student, Ostentatia Wallace, and agrees to steal a teabag from the principal if she listens in on the conversation. Riz breaks into the principal's office but realizes that Goldenhoard was in the room. Goldenhoard gives him an immediate detention but Riz is able to steal the teabag. He gives it to Ostentatia and she goes off to spy for him. At the end of the day, Principal Aguefortgives the students the afternoon to make new friends and create an adventuring party in a tradition known as the 'Day of Fellowship'. However, Fabian, Gorgug, Fig, Adaine, and Riz must go to detention instead. Kristen decides that she wants to hang out with the "bad kids" and forces Coach Daybreak to give her a detention for bearing false witness, which Goldenhoard detests and states that "bearing false witness" is a religious rule, not a disciplinary rule and not a reason to be given detention. However Kristen takes the slip and meets with the group. The group asks what Kristen did and she barely explains it since it was a bit confusing, but Adaine just tells them she lied. The others explain what they did to each other that got them detention and Kristen panics a bit and does a short prayer. At lunch, the group bonds over how they ended up in detention. They get creamed corn and tuna surprise for lunch, both of which are extremely disgusting. Ragh comes over and throws Kristen's bible into a vat of creamed corn, but Adaine is able to use Mage Hand to get the book out. At detention, the group meets their Gnome counsellor, Mister Gibbons. Goldenhoard gives a lecture on how everyone, except Kristen, is a troublemaker. Mister Gibbons tries to help the group talk about why they are in detention and how they can change. The group hears a scream and they all take off to the cafeteria. They see several little Corn Gremlins and a Corn Ooze, along with Lunch Lady Doreen who seems to be trapped under the control of the magical forces which have animated the corn monsters. Featured Characters The Bad Kids * Adaine Abernant * Fabian Seacaster * Fig Faeth * Gorgug Thistlespring * Kristen Applebees * Riz Gukgak New * William Seacaster * Hallariel Seacaster * Herzon * Mac and Donna Applebees * Bucky, Bricker and Cork Applebees * Wilma and Digby Thistlespring * Anguin and Elianwyn Abernant * Aelwyn Abernant * Sklonda Gukgak * Sandralynn Faeth * Gilear Faeth * Goldenhoard * Penelope Everpetal * Dayne Blayde * Ragh Barkrock * Coach Daybreak * Zayn Darkshadow * Arthur Aguefort * Doreen * The Aguefort Librarian * Sam Nightingale * Johnny Spells * Ostentatia Wallace * Mister Gibbons * Corn Ooze and Corn Cuties Mentioned * Cathilda * Helio * Pastor Amelia * Elven Oracle * Penny Luckstone * Riz's Dad * The Nightmare King * The Aguefort Rogue Teacher Category:Fantasy High